


Secret Sister

by sylph_feather



Series: Phanniemay 19 [8]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Dialogue, Fluff, Gen, Oneshot, Open ended, Phanniemay, Phanniemay 2019, Short, Sisters, Slice of Life, Snippet, but not really more like its just a, it kind of is, phanniemay 19, pm19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylph_feather/pseuds/sylph_feather
Summary: Having a clone sister your brother forgot to inform you about sounds like something from a bad soap opera.





	Secret Sister

The first time Jazz meets Danielle, her first thought is  _ shapeshifter _ — one that got some details (obviously) wrong. She doesn’t think  _ clone _ , let alone  _ technical sister.  _ Amity is strange, yes, but still that is downright  _ weird _ even for Amity, and even for Danny Phantom’s sister. 

So Jazz’s first response to her (technical, biological) sister was... not exactly positive. Danielle floats suspended after finishing off some meager ghost— Jazz watched  _ her _ more than she did whatever bland threat that had come, even though she’d tracked a powerful ectoplasmic signature. According to Danny, mimics could be dangerous, so Danielle earned Jazz’s attention (and fear). 

“Put your hands up, spook!” she yelled (sounding not unlike her father) as Jazz leapt around a corner and pointed the ectoplasmic lipstick laser at the girl. 

Danielle blinked at it, confused— then burst out laughing. 

She gave her head a shake, and before Jazz could decide what to do, Danielle gave a little mock-salute and slipped right through the floor. 

 

xXx

 

“I saw a weird girl version of you,” Jasmine awkwardly informed Danny that evening. 

“What,” he said, not really a question but more of a response to the out of the blueness of Jazz’s approach (she could think of no other, non-awkward way!). 

“She was, well,  _ like you.  _ Just… you know, a girl,” Jazz reiterated as Danny processed.

“Oh! You mean Dani!” he exclaimed. 

“Danny?” Jazz echoed, slowly. 

“With an i,” Danny hummed absently. “She’s no big deal. She’s covering for me.”

“Covering for you,” Jazz repeated, pausing for a moment. She eyed him. “Who is she, and why would she need to do that?” 

Danny looked at her shiftily, a kind of  _ oh _ look of surprise on his face. “Clone,” he answered shortly to the  _ who.  _ While Jazz sat in shock at that answer, he quickly blurted out, “and she’s kind of covering since I’m a duplicate, cuz I had to go in the Ghost Zone to see Frostbite for a bit,” before Jazz could snap out of that shock. 

“A clone?!” Jazz cawed. 

Danny motioned a frantic  _ keep it down,  _ nodding. “Vlad cloned me, so—“ 

“Vlad cloned you, and you didn’t  _ tell me?” _ she hissed. 

Danny shrugged. “Several times,” he confirmed, casually. Jazz gaped. “None of the others were very smart, and worked for Vlad.” He paused, then quietly whispered, “they also weren’t stable enough.” 

Jazz left that last bit alone and softened up, eyeing him. “So let me get this clear. You enlisted the help of your girl-clone by Vlad to cover for you because you don’t have much power when you’ve duplicated yourself and both are far distances apart, yes?” 

“Yes,” Danny chirped. For a moment, his eyes flashed green— then he shook his head out. “Ugh, dual memories are weird— right now I’m at Frostbite’s, and should be done tomorrow evening.” 

Jazz pinched her nose. “You don’t have the excuse of ghost fighting, so tonight you are going to explain all about her.” She blinked a moment, then cawed, “if she’s genetically  _ you _ , does that mean I have a  _ sister _ ?” 

Danny shrugged helplessly. 

 

xXx

 

In the early morning— after a long explanation by her brother— Jazz set off in search of Dani. She found the halfa victoriously sucking up the ever-annoying Box Ghost in the still-closed post office. 

“You again,” she rolled her eyes, preparing to slide away with intangibility once more. 

“Wait!” Jazz barked. “I’m ah, afraid we started off on the wrong foot last time.” 

Dani eyed her. “Who are  _ you?”  _

“Danny didn’t tell you about me?!” Jazz asked incredulously. 

Dani blinked at her. “No? Should he have?” 

“Oh, brother of mine,” she hissed. 

“Brother?” Dani echoed, eyes widening. “You mean…?” 

“We have a lot to talk about,” Jazz laughed, waving the halfa over. 

 


End file.
